<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theoretically - Minjilix by autumnleavesconfetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425227">Theoretically - Minjilix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti'>autumnleavesconfetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(gay) kpop one shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Playing, Polyamory, Secrets, Trust, and sleeping again, caring for each other, don't sexualize littles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix tells his secret about being little to his two boyfriends, Minho and Jisung - who already have a ddlb dynamic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(gay) kpop one shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theoretically - Minjilix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nor proofread yet but I'll edit it as soon as I can</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theoretically Felix knew that he was friends with the kindest and most accepting persons in the world. Theoretically he knew that Jisung was a little too and that all the members loved both sides of the barely older boy Theoretically he knew that they would accept him too and treat him right no matter in which headspace he would be.</p>
<p>Theoretically he knew all of this.</p>
<p>But practically?</p>
<p>He didn't want to tell his members, didn't dare to. What if they would think that one little is enough? What if they would think he can't be a good little because of his actions? What if Minho wouldn't want to be the caregiver for two littles? For both of his boyfriends? He had no reason to choose Felix, Jisung was there before him. Jisung told them about him being little before him. Jisung was Jisung. And Felix... wasn't Jisung. Felix didn't have the cute puffy cheeks, the adorable high voice but he only had his freckles and his deep voice that scares most of the people when they first hear him talking.</p>
<p>Felix was certain that Minho wouldn't want both of them being little. He was certain that the older dancer won't love him anymore. He would choose Jisung over Felix and it would Minsung, without the lix. Just as the fans want it. This thought hurt the boy more than anything else. He just wanted to forget about his little side, hide it and never let it out again.</p>
<p>After a while of thinking he decided to approach Jisung who wasn't only his boyfriend but also best friend. And he was a little so maybe he would understand it the most, maybe he wouldn't push him away, maybe he even would want to meet little Felix? But what if not? What if Jisung would think that he envies the thing he and Minho have and fake being little? What if he would think that Felix just wants attention?</p>
<p>Finally, after days of discussing with himself he knocks Jisungs door softly. "Hey, Lix, what's going on? Who made my baby sad?" Jisung smiles brightly and putts him inside, tugging his sleeves to pull him inside. "Nothing, it's fine." "'M not buying this, now tell me what's going on!" The slightly older boy nearly orders, making the Australian blush lightly. He slowly closes the door and sits down next to one of his boyfriends on his bed. "Promise you want laugh, think or say anything bad? And tell no one? Not even Minho hyung?" Felix starts to fiddle with his fingers cutely and blushes seemingly shy for asking the older for something like this. One of his rules is to never lie, especially not to Felix and his daddy. Because that's how it is. The little, his daddy and Felix. But, hopefully, today this will change.</p>
<p>"I promise. I won't tell a single soul." Felix smiles a bit, which was more than he smiled in days. Of course, not only his boyfriends but also the rest of Stray Kids noticed his odd behavior so that it makes Jisung even more glad that he finally approaches him. "Hmh let's play a game! I'll give you answers and then you have to figure out the question to it. And at the end you will probably... more likely definitely know what's going on." "Okay, fine. Go ahead Lixie."</p>
<p>Felix just nods, he has seen this game once in a series in which the person used the game to ask his crush to be his boyfriend. And now he will use the same way to tell his former twin about him being little. The other members stopped calling them twins as soon as the three of them started dating. ("Twins are siblings and siblings shouldn't date each other so that you can date you aren't twins anymore" – Changbin).</p>
<p>"Table." Jisung thinks for a bit. "Where do Minho keeps the books, we aren't allowed to touch?" "NO!" "Where are we supposed to do school work but end up playing random games most of the time?" Felix just laughs and shakes his head. "No. Think more!" the boy who studied in Malaysia just huffs. "You do know that we share a braincell? Seems like you have it in the moment." Both boys just start laughing, it almost seems like everything is normal. Almost. "Hmh what else is on the desk... my little space supplies?" Felix just nods and smiles widely. "Your brain finally worked!" The rapper throws a pillow at him, laughing. "I'm not this dumb! But what's this supposed to say?" "Well my dearest Sungie you have to find out yourself!"</p>
<p>The two continue to play for good a while, Felix dropping subtle or not so subtle hints.</p>
<p>"You and me." Felix answer to the unknown question. This is the last chance, if Jisung really wouldn't find out... then no one can help the squirrel. "Boyfriends?" "That we are but that's not the question." "Cute?" "Nope" "Crackheads?" "No." "Funny? Annoying? Born on the nearly same day? Boyfriends with Minho?" At some point Felix just starts to shake his head, is it really this hard?! After two other guesses he just sighs and stops listen properly, seems like he really is the one who has the braincell today. "I am sorry Lixie I really don't know the answer." "It's okay Sungie, don't worry. I give you a hint. Its... who are the l of our group? And then you just need the rest and then you have the question?" Jisung nods, luckily, he loves games because if they would've play with Minho, he would have gotten annoyed by now. "What are we both that starts with l? Lovers?" "Isn't that equal to boyfriends?"</p>
<p>"It might be wrong and I don't want to make you uncomfortable LIxie but... is this l word maybe... littles?"</p>
<p>Felix blushes a pretty smile but nods right after. "I'm sorry I wanted to tell you earlier but I thought you might not like it that I'm a little too and that you think just-" Felix rambles on and on with his hands fiddling nervously in his lap, his eyes concentrating on them. "Lixie. Stop. I am happy that you are a little too! We can play together! And I am sure the other ones will be happy too, especially daddy!"</p>
<p>"But what if he doesn't want to look after two? What if he gets annoyed with me? I'm scared Sungie..." Jisung just brings the younger boy close to his chest, hugging him lovingly. "He won't. He actually suspects you to be little too and told me he waits for you to tell him and that he looks forward to look after the both of us. And he loves you just as much as I do."</p>
<p>Felix buries his head in Jisungs shoulder and smiles softly. "I love both of you, too." "I know, baby, I know. Do you want to talk to da- Minho hyung?" "You can call him daddy; I am okay with that. And... do you think I should?" Jisung just nods. "Wait here, I'll get him." "Okay." Felix says in tiny.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Minho gets dragged into the room by Jisung who still has a big smile on his face. "Okay, what's going on? Why does Jisung smile like this?" And being the Minho he is he ads "You're not pregnant Felix, are you?" "No Hyung. Even if we would've done stuff like this, I am still a boy!"</p>
<p>"Hey hey Lixie, that was a joke! What's going on love?" He asks, the concern clearly showing in his face. He quickly sits down on the bed right besides Felix and puts him in his lap, the arms lying securing around the petite waist of the younger. "Tell hyungie what's wrong, hmh?" Jisung smiles at Felix and nods in a reassuringly manner. Felix cuddles into his chest, just enjoying the warmth for a bit. "I... Sungie and I..." Minho softly kisses the forehead of the trembling boy. "Shsh it's fine. If you are really not ready to tell me I will wait love. Or if you want to tell me but don't feel like you can maybe you can ask Sungie to tell me, how does that sound?"</p>
<p>"Sungie pwease" The slur in his voice is barely noticeable but both Minho and Jisung know the signs of someone going into little space and they both knows what to do, it's what they waited for it to happen since a few months now. "Alright baby, I'll tell him." A little nod by Felix confirms this again and gives Jisung the final permission to spill his secret.</p>
<p>"See daddy... when you expected Felix to be a little... you were right!"</p>
<p>Minho smiles softly and presses another kiss on Felix forehead. "Is this why you are so shy right now baby? You know I – we - love you so much, why didn't you tell us?" "Scawed of chu being mwad..." The oldest softly coos and peppers the youngest face in another shower of kisses. "Oh baby. I would never be mad at you, especially not for you slipping, hmh?"</p>
<p>After a while of them cuddling and Felix slipping into a younger headspace Jisung softly tugged at Minhos sleeve. "Daddy? Wixie and Swungie pway?" "Yes, baby, you can play. Come get your toys, alright prince?" The younger just nods and takes his favorite toys, as blocks, coloring books and of course some plushies with him to show Felix and both of them playing together.</p>
<p>Minho carefully puts the not only physically but also the one in the youngest headspace on the ground, the carpet having streets to play with cars on it. "Are you comfy baby?" Felix whines a little bit and makes grabby arms to the care giver as soon as his arms leave the body of the freckled boy making the older Lee chuckle. After Felix complaining he picks him up again, carrying him around the room until Jisung is done with getting the toys.</p>
<p>After said boy has gotten all the times on the ground and just waits for Felix to play properly Minho sits down with the blonde boy on his lap. "Wookie Wixie! Swungie has da paci fow Wixie!" Jisung says proudly before handing him his favorite pacifier over. The comfort item is light blue and has a cute dinosaur on it. Seeing this Felix squeals in joy and claps his hands in a soft way.</p>
<p>"Sungie this is your favorite paci are you sure you want to give it to Felix?" "Yesh Wixie needs da paci mowe dan Swungie and Swungie wubs Wixie so he gives him da bestest!" The brown-haired boy reasons making Minho smile proudly. After Jisung places the paci into Felix mouth latter mumbled a soft "Fank chu."</p>
<p>Due to the overwhelmness this situation brings with it he regresses further and further until he is in the headspace of a baby which definitely doesn't get unnoticed by Minho. "Sungie? Can you play by yourself for a minute? I want to put Lixie into some diapers. Jisung who is in an older headspace doesn't seem to mind so Minho put out some left-over diapers of Jisung being in baby space out, hoping that they would fit Felix fragile body.</p>
<p>Luckily Felix is a quite calm baby and mostly concentrates on babbling something to Minho the older doesn't quite catch but pretends to do with surprised and pleased reactions making the younger giggle happily.</p>
<p>After Minho changed Felix, he sits both of them down again, having Felix on his lap. "Daddy?" "Yes Sungie?" "Wants cwuddwe, too!" "C'mere love." He replies opening his arm and arranging the two littles so that each sat on one tight. "Swungie wubs Wixie and Daddy!" Jisung exclaims playing with baby Felix hair who seems to enjoy it quite a lot. "We love you too Babyboy."</p>
<p>After good twenty minutes of them sitting like this and Jisung playing a bit while Felix at least attempts to do so Minhos tights starts to hurt but he would never make his two babies go of his lap, he enjoys it way too much. As long as the two loves of his life are happy and content he doesn't care about his aching muscles or the painful hard bedframe on his back.</p>
<p>Soon after Felix starts to yawn and visibly getting tired which leads the oldest to decide that it is definitely time to put him into bed. "Baby, let's get you to bed, how does that sound?" "Nu tiwed daddy!" Jisung whines but as soon as he sees the tired expression on Felix face, he stops complaining and giggles cutely. "Swungie sweeps with daddy and Wixie?" "Yes baby, don't worry. We all sleep together in a bed, isn't that right little one?" He addresses Felix who is barely awake to this point. Minho softly taps Jisungs but making him stand up in order of Minho being able to stand too and get the two boys in bed. "Sungie go ahead in the bathroom, okay? Daddy and Lixie will follow immediately daddy just needs to pick out some sleeping clothes for his babies, hmh?" "Swungie hwepwing with Wixie cwothes? Pwease?" Minho laughs and nods. "Okay baby, then pick some for Lixie! But make sure that they are comfy, okay?" "Otay daddy!"</p>
<p>While Jisung and Minho pick out clothes Felix falls asleep on Minhos arms, clinging onto him like a koala. Seeing this Minho coos softly and shows Jisung the sleeping Felix. "Swungie's vewy happy that Wixie towd daddy and Swungie! Swungie wubs baby Wixie sooooooooooo much daddy." Minho kisses his forehead softly, one of his favorite activities. "Daddy is also very happy about that and he loves both of you so incredibly much, because you are daddy's little princes who are the most precious thing to him."</p>
<p>Jisung blushes a deep pink and goes back on picking a kitten onesie out. "Dere daddy! Wixe cwothes!" "Good job love!" The dancer praises softly and ruffles his hair a bit. "Let's get our teeth brushed and the clothes on, should we?" "Yesh daddy. Bu then we cwuddwe aww night?" "I promise love."</p>
<p>Minho brushes Felix' teeth carefully to not wake him up and helps then Jisung while brushing his own. Luckily the rapper is in a headspace old enough to dress himself which he does without complaining has Minho changes Felix and then tucks him into his blankets in a securing manner. Making sure that the little night light is on which helps Jisung sleep and that both his boyfriends are covered in blankets before he himself slips under the blankets and holds both younger boys close to his chest, knowing that they would definitely have to talk to Felix tomorrow about him regressing, his rules and all this stuff, but also knowing that even if two littles at once might be handful but that he wouldn't want to have it any other way.</p>
<p>With this thoughts in his head he finally falls asleep as well, his two most treasured and important persons in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a true story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>